The Big Race
The Big Race is a Thomas' Sodor Adventures special which was released on May 21st, 2016 in UK theaters and on September 5th, 2016 on DVD, a trailer was released on April 4th, 2016, it replaced Oliver's Escape. Trailer Thomas: Wow! When the Great Railway Show comes to town... The mightiest engines arrive... Axel: Bonjour! To compete from across the world. Ashima: My name is Ashima One little tank engine, dreams of becoming the champion... Thomas: I want to go. But big disaster comes along the way. Vinnie: Why don't you look where ya goin' shrimp?! Gordon: Why would the Fat Controller want to take a little tank engine like you?! Join Thomas... Thomas: Maybe I can do anything I want to. In a thrilling musical adventure. Diesel: I'm full of surprises. They ought to say of me... Then discover... Thomas: Ha! Ha! Ha! If he has what it takes... Thomas: Woah! To get to the Great Railway Show. Thomas: I've got to get across, I can't stop, no! Find out in... Thomas & Friends, The Big Race. Coming Soon. Plot It was a bright clear day on the Island of Sodor and Thomas was pulling the local, the slow train that stops at every station along the Main Line from Knapford to Vicarstown, Thomas stopped at Kellsthorpe Road station to pick up some passengers, then the guard blew his whistle and Thomas puffed away, they're puffing through the countryside, then Annie and Clarabel heard a whistle, they started to worry "Clarabel, is that-" "No! eh, it's a lovely day Annie... can you... hear the birds singing?" as ked Clarabel weakly, "Yes, the birds. Tweet tweet!, "What are you two going on about?" asked Thomas in confusion "I can't hear any-", just then Thomas heard Gordon's whistle "Huh, Gordon!" said Thomas and he started to speed up "No Thomas don't!" wailed Annie "There's nothing to prove." cried Clarabel "This is the slow train!" said Annie, "Hahaha!" chuckled Thomas "Just to the next signalbox ladies." said Thomas "First pass the post wins the RACE!" shouted Thomas, "And it's Thomas coming on the inside, it's a funny little tank engine. Everyone's favourite number one engine and the big blue beast known as Gordon!" announced Thomas loudly "Express Coming Through !" shouted Gordon "Thomas the tank engine's pistons are pumping now. Full Steam Ahead!" shouted Thomas again, "As Thomas races towards signalbox victory!" shouted Thomas. "Hahahahaha!!! I win! I win!" cheered Thomas. "Bad luck Gordon!" said Thomas cheekily, Gordon rolled his eyes and puffed on. Thomas was still going pretty fast as he arrived at the big station in Vicarstown. The last main line stop on the Island of Sodor. "One day I'm going to rush right through this station and over the bridge to the Mainland again." said Thomas, "Not today Thomas." said Annie Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Flying Scotsman * Geoffrey * Emily * Murdoch * Spencer * Stanley * Charlie * Scruff * Belle * Stephen * Connor * Caitlin * Porter * Timothy * Samson * Diesel * Daisy * Salty * Dart * Den * Sidney * Paxton * Norman * Philip * Flynn * Stafford * Marion * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Victor * Bert * Rex * Mike * Annie and Clarabel * Kevin * Cranky * The Fat Controller * The Dock Manager * Hiro (does not speak) * The Teacher (not named; does not speak) * Toby (cameo) * Rosie (cameo) * Mavis (cameo) * 'Arry and Bert (cameo) * Winston (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Toad (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * Owen (cameo) * Mr. Percival (cameo) * The Thin Clergyman (cameo) * The Bird Watcher (cameo) * The Blond-haired Boy (cameo) * Dowager Hatt's Friends (cameo) * The Lady with the Big Hat (cameo) * The Grumpy Passenger (cameo) * Harvey (fantasy) * Harold (fantasy) * Alfie (fantasy) * Oliver (fantasy) * Captain (fantasy) * Mrs. Kyndley (mentioned) Characters Introduced * Ashima * Vinnie * Raul * Frieda * Axel * Gina * Etienne * Ivan * The Great Railway Show Announcer * The Great Railway Show Judge * Carlos (not named) * Rajiv (does not speak) * The Great Railway Show Flagger (does not speak) * Yong Bao (cameo) * Shane (cameo) * The Great Railway Show Diesels (cameo) Locations * Island of Sodor * Kellsthorpe Road * Vicarstown * Vicarstown Station * Knapford * Henry's Tunnel * Sodor China Clay Company * Blue Mountain Quarry * Brendam * Arlesburgh Junction * Shunting Yards * Knapford Yards * Sodor Shipping Company * Sodor Suspension Bridge * Maron * The Windmill * Tidmouth Sheds * Sodor Shipping Company * Knapford Iron Bridge * Maithwaite * The Watermill * The Fenland Track * Vicarstown Dieselworks * Sodor Steamworks * The Mainland * The Railway Show Yard * Vicarstown Bridge Songs * Will You Won't You * Streamlining * I'm Full of Surprises * You Can Only Be You * The Shooting Star Is Coming Through * Be Who You Are, And Go Far * He's Full of Surprises Trivia * This special aired in cinemas on May 21st, 2016. * This special marks the first of several things: ** The first Thomas' Sodor Adventures special to include songs. ** Diesel and Norman's first speaking roles in a special. ** Flying Scotsman, Belle, Timothy, Samson, Philip, Flynn, Winston, Marion and Mr. Percival's first appearances in a special. ** Charlie and Sidney's first appearances in a special since Thomas and the Storm. ** Bill and Ben's first speaking roles in a special since Thomas and the Storm. ** The first appearances of the international engines and the Great Railway Show Diesels as well as the only appearances of Yong Bao and Carlos to date in the series, although, it is likely that they will appear again along with the other international engines. ** The first special where Toby appears, but doesn't speak. ** The first special in which Rocky does not appear. Category:Specials Category:Future Releases Category:Thomas' Sodor Adventures Category:DVDs